Nothing but a Distraction?
by Jampadampadam
Summary: Kind of a 'What if' fic… Just another way for House and Cameron to meet. I'm sure there are hundreds of fics like this but give it a try, please! It is kinda angsty and OOC but anyway - HAMERON POWER NEVER DIES.I AM BACK AFTER THREE YEARS! READ THE NEW CHAPTER AND R&R pleeeease!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: **Nothing but a Distraction?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House (unfortunatelly) or any other characters.

SUMMARY: Kind of a _'What if' _fic… Just another way for House and Cameron to meet. I'm sure there are hundreds of fics like this but I just feel like writing something like this. Give it a try, please!

A/N – Okay, tried this with a different woman for House but Cameron is the right match for him… right? I'm not sure if the plot is good but give it a try and let me know. Thanks!!

**PLEASE REVIEW… so that I know whether I should continue or not.**** Thanks ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Sitting on the couch, House sipped his Scotch. As usual, he was alone at his place and he was enjoying that. Or maybe not? He didn't know. Everything seemed to be wrong in his life… his job, his friendship with Wilson, his solitude. Sure he was able to get rid of those thoughts but he needed a distraction.

Hearing a knock on the door, he got up and limped to the door. That was it… the _distraction_ he was waiting for.

He opened the door and looked at the person standing there. It was a beautiful girl in her mid-twenties with long dark hair and deep green eyes. When she looked up at him, her doe eyes seemed somewhat drawn but he didn't care. She was very beautiful and even though it was a long time he had a hooker at his place, he was quite sure he hadn't seen that girl before. No, she was way too different from the others he had slept with before.

"Hello…" She said timidly.

"Come in…" He replied with lack of interest, yet he couldn't deny there was something about that girl that caught him out off his guard.

She walked silently into his apartment as he closed the door behind them and motioned for her to walk over to the couch. He never let the hookers into his bedroom knowing that the couch would do too. He sat down on it as she was standing there looking absolutely lost. For a moment he thought she wasn't the person he had been waiting for but before he could say something she kneeled and started working on his belt. As she moved closer to him, he took in her fruity scent, which was rather unusual for a hooker. He got used to the cigarette smell and all those cheap perfumes so that was something he found a little strange.

Also watching her shaky hands struggling with his belt and zipper, he narrowed his eyes on her. She seemed very insecure and frightened, which surprised him.

When she finally managed to unbuckle his belt, he grabbed her palms making her look at him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes, her hands still covered with his.

"Allison…" She whispered and swallowed hard.

"Uh huh." He let out. "Are you okay?"

She nodded silently and wanted to continue but he still didn't let go off her hands. She looked at him again giving him a quizzical look but he just shook his head.

"Are you sure you know why you're here?" House asked again, his eyes glued to hers.

"Of course…" She answered, her voice trembling.

House let out a sigh of despair and got up lifting her up as well. She kept staring at him in disbelief but he just shook his head.

"Just go home."

"W…what?" She mumbled surprised.

"You've heard. I think you should go." He said grabbing his cane and making his way towards the door. Putting his hand on the door knob, he looked at her again. She was standing there, her eyes filled with tears and that was something he really wasn't interested in. He wanted to be distracted and in a way he was but he was hoping for something more exciting and pleasurable.

"No… you can't… I can't leave." She sobbed lightly. "I…I need the job."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked coming closer to her.

She shrugged and looked on the floor. "I need the job." She repeated.

House smiled lightly and pulled a couple of hundred-dollar bills out of his pocket handing them to her. She looked at the money in surprise and then took a deep breath.

"I can't take it." She said and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Oh c'mon… you can use it as a tissue if you wish. I don't care." He replied.

"No… not until we… I mean I… um.." Once again her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't hold them back. She was helpless and felt embarrassed because of the situation.

"Nah… just take the money and get out of here." He growled, angry to see her cry again. Who in the world was this hooker? A sappy girl unable to deal with her job?

When she noticed the unpleasant tone of his voice she ran past him quickly out of his apartment leaving him there confused.

She didn't even take the money. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

The very next day House sat back in his office staring into space. He didn't feel neither like playing his Gameboy nor like watching TV. All he was able to bring himself to was thinking of the girl who appeared at his place the previous night.

He couldn't understand why she was acting like that. All the hookers do what they're told and if he had offered the money for jam to them they sure would've taken it. But she didn't.

During his lunchbreak he went for a walk. It was strange he did something like that but ever since Wilson stopped talking to him and he was without the team, House didn't have much to do. Either he would go to the nearby park and watch people or he just walked through the campus. That day he decided for the latter.

The day was beautiful but he didn't care, he was just glad it wasn't raining and so that he could sit down on a bench and relax a little. Rubbing his throbbing thigh he looked around and caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on the opposite bench focused on painting something. She was wearing dark slacks, Converse sneakers and a tie-dyed tank top.

At first he couldn't believe it but most likely that was the Allison girl who was at his place the night before. What was she doing there?

She looked up from the canvas laid on her knees but before concentrating on the fountain she was painting she glanced around. However, her glance stopped when she noticed House, a panic expression spreading all over her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before she packed all her stuff leaving the place quickly.

Deep inside, he wanted to stop her but he decided against that knowing it would be a silly thing to do. Why the hell would he care about her? He didn't even know her.

* * *

**Like it? If so, please review… :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When the lunchbreak was over, House came back to his office to find Cuddy waiting there for him. He raised his eyebrows having no idea what she was doing there.

"I believe that this is my office. By the way, yours is bigger than mine…" He snarled.

"I just wanted to ask if you plan to work anymore." She said in a bitter tone.

"I'm here from nine to five." He said and shook his head.

"Being here is not the same as working. You keep listening to your iPod or watching General Hospital. I'm not gonna pay you for it." She said angrily.

"I didn't ask you to…" He growled and sat down on the chair across from her.

"You want me to fire you?" She asked.

"I don't care."

She was studying him not knowing what to think. He was always cranky and rude but this was different. He seemed resigned.

"This is your last chance." She finally spoke. "Either you change your attitude or I'll fire you."

Finishing the sentence, she got up leaving. House was staring out the window not really paying attention to anything. All he could bring himself to was thinking of the girl that stepped into his life the previous night. Why was she at the campus? Who was she anyways? And how come she made him think of her the whole time?

There were too many questions to answer and he lacked the clues. He had to see her again.

* * *

When the day was finally over, all he could think of was coming back home and calling the escort agency again. He knew it was lame, he knew _he_ was lame. But no matter how much he tried to persuade himself about being cool about the situation, he wasn't.

He dialed the number and two rings later he hung up. He ran his hand through his hair shaking his head.

_I'm an idiot. Why do I care? Why in the world should I be interested in her?_

He filled his glass with Scotch and downed the shot immediately.

_I don't care… No, I don't._

He opened the orange bottle and dry swallowed two Vicodin pills.

_I want her to distract me… that's it. Nothing more…_

He refilled his glass and downed another shot. Then he reached for his cell once again and redialed the number.

"_Pleasure and Passion Escort Service. How can we help you?" _The female voice said and House cleared his throat.

"House… I'd like… um, I'd like to…" He stammered.

"_Oh, Dr House, it's always nice to hear from you. What can we do for you?"_

"Well, I'd like one of your girls to drop by tonight." He finally uttered a coherent sentence.

"_Of course, that's why we're here." _She laughed. _"Which one?"_

"Well, she… she was here yesterday. Her name's Allison."

"_Oh, I'm deeply sorry Dr House but she quitted today. She wasn't the right person to work for us anyways."_

His heart skipped a beat.

"And how long was she working for you?" He asked instinctively without considering the question.

"_Huh… two days I believe." _She laughed. _"But it's no big deal, Dr House. We've got better girls than her."_

"Um, no thanks… that's okay." He said and before the woman managed to object and offer another hooker, he hung up.

He poured himself another shot of Scotch and downed it. Then he closed his eyes and rubbing his temples he hoped to fall asleep as soon as possible. He was sick and tired and deep inside he felt his life had no sense.

He forbade himself to think of the Allison girl anymore and after another two shots of Scotch and two pills of Vicodin he finally got off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The very next day, House came to PPTH earlier than usual. Heading his office, he bumped into Cuddy who wasn't able to hold back her surprise.

"House?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm working here, I believe…" He replied with a typical angry tone.

"Well, yeah… But I guess it's kinda early for you… isn't it?"

"Couldn't wait to cure all the people dying of flu, sniffle and moronity." He snapped and made his way towards the elevators pushing the button impatiently. His thigh hurt and he had a terrible headache. He leaned his forehead against the cold wall and waited for the elevator to arrive. He didn't get much sleep the previous night because of the Vicodin, Scotch… and hell yes, the damn girl he couldn't get out of his head.

When he opened the door of his office and wanted to come in, House noticed that somebody was sitting on his own chair. He cleared his throat letting the person know he was already there.

"House… I need your consultation." Wilson said and looked straight into his eyes.

"Huh… another divorce?" House growled and limped over to his desk to see how much mail he got that day.

"No… a patient." Wilson said and got up so that House could sit down.

"I'm not interested."

"Well, I don't care… It's your job and just the fact you're angry with me and I'm angry with you doesn't mean we can't work together."

"Oh, please… knock off the pathetic speech." House shook his head. It was over two months that they stopped talking to each other and House tried to seem indifferent towards the situation but he wasn't. Neither of them was.

"Here, look at these results… That's all I'm asking for." Wilson said and threw a couple of papers onto House's desk.

"I've got to go to the clinic. Maybe later…" He said and grabbing his cane he walked out of the office.

* * *

Coming into waiting area of the clinic, he was once again surrounded by coughing and sneezing people. He looked on the floor and made his way to one of the exam rooms as quickly as possible.

He opened the door and walked in, not paying attention to the patient or anything else.

He was looking into the patient's file skimming it quickly and carelessly.

"Okay… no time… quick… what's the problem?" He asked in a typical House tone.

"Um… maybe it's nothing serious but I think I sprained my ankle." The young woman said and took a deep breath. She was sitting there looking on the floor having a hard time lying.

"Well, you're right… It's not serious at all." House growled, still reading through the file.

"I know… but it's pretty swollen and I just thought you could prescribe me some kind of a painkiller." She was still staring at the floor ashamed of having gone to the clinic. She knew very well that it was absolutely nothing. She finally looked up at him and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Well… I could but…" House said shifting his gaze from the file to look at her too. Yet, when he did so, his eyes widened in surprise.

They were looking at each other for what seemed like hours, the room filled with an awkward silence.

A couple of minutes later, she jumped down and hobbled past him trying to leave. "I…I should go…" She said blushing. Yet, House grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Wait, Allison…" He said in a way much softer tone.

She looked into his eyes, her jaw trembling.

"I…I didn't know…" She stammered.

"I'm glad we met again."

She took a deep breath and wrenched herself free from his grip.

"I'm not working there anymore…" She said boldly as if she was proud of it.

"I know…" He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How?? Um, I don't care…" She snarled shaking her head and turning to leave.

"Let me check your ankle." House offered in a gentle yet, insistent tone.

"No… no… As you've said. It's not serious." She mumbled and with a limp she managed to run away from the exam room before House could stop her.

It took him a couple of minutes before recovering from the shock. Then he closed the door behind her and staying alone in the room, he opened her file reading it carefully this time.

_Allison Cameron, 25 years old, medical student…_

He was absorbed in all the given information about the girl who stormed into his life. And to his surprise, he realized he was smiling while reading her file.

* * *

**Sorry, I don't have time to write more at the moment… but I'll try to update ASAP. Well, in case you're interested, of course. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Allison practically ran away from the hospital hoping to get as far as possible. Her ankle hurt but she didn't care. Why the hell was she the world's biggest loser? She couldn't believe that once again she met the only 'client' she had ever had. She hated herself for accepting that kind of job but she was lost.

She hobbled straight towards the dorm where she was staying. All she wanted to do was to jump into her bed and forget about everything that was happening to her… She knew there was no other way to get rid of the remorse. Her life was a mess.

As soon as she climed the familiar stairs to her room, her cell phone rang in her pocket. She looked at the display and sighed.

"What?!" She snapped angrily.

"_Have you got it?" _A deep and husky male voice asked.

"No…" She hissed and opened the door.

"_Are you goddamn stupid? You know I need it!!" _

"Shut up! Stop yelling at me!" She cried angrily.

"_You're not giving me any choice. I asked you to do something but you're just __thoroughly feckless!"_

"And what do you expect me to do? The doctor who checked on me wasn't stupid… He knew pretty well that I didn't need Vicodin or any kind of analgesics with this kind of injury."

"_Allison, all I was asking for was money and a package of __medicaments. Is this too much?" _He asked in a ironic tone.

"Yes! I'm through with this… leave me alone!" She yelled desperately.

"_It's too late for this, my dear…" _He let out a mocking laugh.

"No, it's not." She said feeling the tears building up in her eyes.

"_You'll have to take the job again." _

"Nooo!" She cried, tears rolling down her face.

"_Well, I don't care how you get the money but you get them till Friday. As well as the a__nalgesics."_

She took a deep breath before trying to object but he hung up. She collapsed on the bed throwing the cell away and putting her face into her palms.

* * *

For the rest of his shift at the clinic, House couldn't think of anything else but Allison. Also, for the first time in his life he seemed to have realized what the possible consequences of his rough attitude towards his patients could lead to.

He was somewhat disappointed that she had left but on the other hand he was carried away by the mystery that was somehow radiating from her. He wanted to know more about her. But how was he supposed to meet her again?

It was more than obvious she wasn't interested in him… she seemed to be even afraid of him.

He was scatterbrained while examining the rest of the patients but there was nothing he could do about it. Yes, once again, she was his _distraction._

After he was finally done at the clinic he made is way to his office just to take some stuff. He was quite sure about the way he would spend that day's lunchbreak. When he walked into his office, he saw Wilson sitting on his chair again.

"What the hell?" House let out angrily and limped towards him. "Haven't you got an office too?"

"The case I want to discuss…" Wilson replied with lack of interest and handed House the file.

"I've got a lunchbreak… I'm leaving." House smiled and turned to leave.

"Good, let's have lunch together so that you can go through it." Wilson offered, obviously satisfied with his idea.

"No, thanks… I'm not going to the cafeteria." House smiled again and mumbling 'bye' he finally made his way out of the office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later House found himself pacing the campus looking around and hoping to catch a glimpse of _her._ He sat down on one of the benches near the place where he had seen Allison the day before. He hoped she'd be there again…

Hundreds of students were passing by, yet Allison was nowhere to be seen.

House sighed and shook his head… What was he expecting? That such a beautiful girl would be interested in a crippled old man? Who was he kidding?

He got up and limped back to the hospital…

And he hated himself for being so stupid.

* * *

When he walked out of the elevator heading for his office, his eyes widened as soon as he noticed a petit female silhouette.

Allison…

She was standing there in front of his office.

He increased his pace limping to her and as soon as he was standing behind her he cleared his throat. She jerked violently and turned to look at him.

House raised his eyebrows hiding his excitement.

"Help you?" He asked.

"Um, hi… I… I'm sorry I…well, I'm sorry for the morning. I… I…" She stammered.

"Yes?" House said, the corners of his lips turning into a soft smile.

Her cheeks were burning and she looked like a frightened doe.

"Well, my…my ankle. It really hurts. I thought you could check on it and prescribe me some painkillers. I… I'm pretty busy with my studies and I can't focus on them because… because of the pain." She managed to say after a moment.

"Well, sure… come on in." He said and opened the door for her.

They walked in and House motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

As soon as she did so, he moved a chair closer and sat down opposite her.

"Take off your shoe…" He ordered.

* * *

_**roni 711: **_**I'll try to write longer chapters but right now I have to focus on my studies, which is annoying but inevitable.**

**Thanks for support!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – It's a shortie (again) and I'm sorry for it but I really do not have time to write more at the moment. Feel free to comment :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

House lifted up Allison's foot gently and took a closer look at it. It didn't seem to be too serious, just slightly swollen. However, he was having a hard time focusing on the injury since he couldn't shift his gaze from her beautifully shaped calf. He took his time checking on her ankle before looking up into her eyes and giving her an encouraging wink.

"It's not so bad… are you sure you wanna painkillers?" He asked and put her foot down.

"Um, yeah… it'd help me a lot." She said, her face slightly startled.

"Well, I just think that you shouldn't take it since you need to study. It's going to dull you, you know?"

Allison's eyes widened but she remained silent.

House got up and limped to his desk reaching for his pen.

"I just think you'll fall asleep as soon as you use one." He said and turned to look at her again. The sun was going down and her face looked absolutely breathtaking in the light of afterglow.

Allison looked into his eyes and shook her head abruptly. "No! No… that's fine. I've taken those before. It… it really helps." Then she bent down and put back on her shoe.

House knew he shouldn't prescribe Vicodin for such a niggling pain but he didn't care. He never respected any rules and he wasn't about to change his attitude.

"Okay… as you wish." He smiled and scribbled something before handing her a piece of paper.

She took it eagerly and got up. "Thank you… Dr House." She said and turned to leave.

He was standing there watching her open the door and as long as he knew she was within earshot, he said.

"I'll see you in four days for a checkup, okay?"

Allison turned and nodded imperceptibly mumbling 'okay' and then disappearing through the door.

She hobbled towards the elevator and when she got in, she sighed heavily. Watching the prescription in her hand she couldn't believe she really did it. She lied.

She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get rid of the guilty feelings that were haunting her.

Yes, she couldn't believe she lied to House and manipulated him into prescribing her Vicodin. At one moment in his office, when he looked at her with his deep blue eyes, she felt like making a clear breast of it feeling sick of herself and her own actions… There was something about _him_ she couldn't figure, she was afraid of but something she was also dying to figure out.

Yet, she knew she couldn't.

She picked up her prescription from the chemist's at PPTH and hobbled away as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sitting on her bed at the dorm she was playing with the little orange bottle. Her roommate was out with her guy again so Allison could enjoy a peaceful moment. She was too scatterbrained to study and she was too exhausted to paint. Lately, she thought there was absolutely nothing that would give her life a right meaning. She was alone, she had no one she could rely on and most of all she was unhappy in her life.

Her studies were causing her major problem… Everything was okay until the last year which was crazy for her and she was lagging behind with all her duties. She didn't have time to study and even when she did, any effort seemed to have been of no use. Allison was failing one exam after another and she knew if she failed one more, she'd be yanked out of school for good.

She was absorbed in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She jerked and put the bottle with Vicodin on the bed.

Then she limped towards the door to answer it hoping it was Mary, her roommate, who had forgotten her keys as usual.

However, as soon as she opened the door, she gasped in disbelief.

"Josh, what're you doin' here?" She asked, her face darkening.

"Allie, hey…" He said cheerfully and kissed her cheek before sneaking into her room and flopping onto Allison's bed. "I just thought you didn't have anything to do and I could favor you with my attention."

He laughed and crossed his legs on her bed smudging her sheets with mud dripping from his soles.

"Josh, get the fuck out of my bed!!" Allison yelled and grabbed his shoulders angrily shaking him.

"Heeeey… calm down…" Josh said and sat up looking at her and smiling stupidly.

She looked straight into his eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you high again?" She asked.

"Whoooa… stop lecturing me… I'm just enjoying my life." He laughed. "I'm hungry."

He got up and awkwardly walked on to the window throwing down Allison's canvas together with the easel and the canned oil paints.

"You idiot, look what you've done!" She exclaimed and dropped to her knees to put it back again. "I hate you!!" She yelled, tears rolling down her face.

He turned to look at her, his face indicating he was absolutely out of his mind.

"What?"

"Shut up and get the fuck out of here!!" Allison cried. Then she got up and picking up the orange bottle of Vicodin she threw it at him angrily. "That's the Vicodin you asked me for! But it's the last thing I wangled for you!! I'm through with you!!"

Josh was looking at her in disbelief.

"Your dysmenorrhea is back or why the hell are you freaking out?"

"Dammit, go to hell!!" At the point, Allison was crying so hard that she could hardly get the words out.

Josh was still staring at her with dilated pupils as a smile was tugging the edges of his lips.

"You're funny." He finally let out and laughed again. "Drama queen."

Allison looked up at him and shook her head desperately.

"That's not what it was supposed to be like…" She sobbed. "You ruined everything. They'll kick me out of school and it's all your fault. I can't believe I was doing everything you told me to, including the goddamn job… but, but… it's gone, I don't need you anymore."

Josh stopped laughing and his face darkened.

"What're you talking about?" He said and took a few steps closer. "Of course you need me…"

"No…" Allison sobbed feeling a little afraid of him.

"Mom and Dad told me to take care of you… And that's what I do… If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have been able to study…We need to help each other. I'm your brother and you're my little sister and so all I'm asking for is a little favor from time to time. Is it too much for what I've sacrificed for you?"

Allison's eyes widened and tears started falling again at the memory of her parents.

"Please… Josh… don't make me do that again…" She cried and sat down on her bed burying her face in her palms.

* * *

**TBC… :)**

**By the way, if somebody is reading this fic, pretty please, would you submit a review for me? It'll make my day happier and the frequency of my updates higher… LOL… **

**Thanks… yours, S.**

**I'm going back to my textbooks… ugh. Have a lovely weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

House stormed into Cuddy's office without knocking as usual.

"What do you want?" She growled not bothering to look up from the files she was reading through.

"Well… I know you'd like to hear I wanna wild mind-blowing sex with you but, um, tough… not this time." He grinned and sat down on the chair.

"Oh, I can't describe how disappointed I am…" She said in a ironic tone.

"Huh… I just thought you were too busy giving lectures so I could help you." He said and waited for her reaction.

She looked up at him with a baffled expression.

"What?!" She almost exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah… sounds good." He shrugged.

"Are you normal?" She asked.

"I never said I was…"

"Well, that's true but I guess this is just too weird even for you." She shook her head. "Besides, I think I don't need any lectures at diagnostics at the moment."

"Diagnostics is important…" He smiled.

"Well, it sure is but I lecture on immunology today."

"That'd be perfect, the poor stupid fellas should know how to diagnose Lupus and stuff." House winked.

"You're acting weird… I don't get you." She said raising her eyebrows.

"If I don't do anything, you're complaining… if I do, you're complaining too. Woman…" House sighed in a mocking way.

"Okay, okay… the lecture is at 1pm… be there on time." Cuddy finally agreed and motioned with her chin for House to get out.

House got up and limped towards the door with a triumphant smile.

* * *

Allison walked into a lecture hall and took a seat in the back. She had other problems to deal with but she knew she had to focus on her studies finally.

She took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and started doodling some nonsense patterns and shapes killing her time before the beginning of the lecture.

"Hi, Allie…" She heard a reedy voice and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Donna." Allison replied with lack of interest.

Donna was Allison's classmate and rather an obnoxious one. Allison didn't like her too much because it was Donna who always knew absolutely everything and most of all she was a toady.

"Have you heard that Dr Cuddy isn't coming today?" She asked as soon as she sat down next to Allison.

"What? The lecture is cancelled?" Allison asked back in surprise looking at her.

"No… no… but somebody else is coming instead of her." She said with an excited tone in her voice.

"Who?"

"You'll see…" Donna smiled and relaxed in her seat with a deep sigh.

Allison raised her eyebrows not getting the point of Donna's enthusiasm. Actually she didn't care too much. She focused on drawing again and hoped Donna didn't want to chit-chat anymore.

Ten minutes after one o'clock all the students started fidgeting in their seats thinking the lecture was really cancelled. They were looking one at another until they heard the door slam and somebody clear their throat.

"Hello… I'm Dr Gregory House, you can call me Greg." House said and limped towards his chair. "Sorry for having made you wait but you know… all in good time."

Allison looked up from her sketch in disbelief. She then shook her head as if she hoped to realize it was just a dream… it was him again. But he was for real.

"Well, Dr Cuddy is busy varnishing her nails so I'm here today to tell you something about diagnosing. So let's get started."

Allison's eyes were wide open staring straight at House until she felt a nudge in her ribs. She jerked violently and turned to look at Donna who was grinning back at her.

"He's cool, isn't he?" She asked with a wink.

It took Allison a couple of seconds to get her tongue round.

"Um… I… I don't know him." She lied mumbling.

"He's one of the best doctors at Princeton." Donna smiled and looked at House again with a dreamy expression. "And he's really hot."

"What's wrong with his leg?" Allison asked knowing Donna was well informed.

"Well, word on the street is that he had heart attack but I'm not sure if it's true." She whispered.

"That's a bitch." Allison added, both of them staring at House without really listening to what he was saying.

"Okay… a case for you to solve!" House suddenly exclaimed and looked around. "A man comes to the clinic, he's in his late fifties and …"

No matter how much Allison tried to focus on the given information and syndromes, she couldn't help staring at House and his soft pink lips which he licked during each little pause he made during his speech.

"Due to his medical history, there is no way you can give him immunosuppressants…" He said and looked straight at Allison for the first time. "What will you do?"

Allison's eyes widened as soon as she noticed the eye contact they were sharing and panicked. She had no idea what he was asking about.

It felt like hours and they were just looking into each other's eyes before a little smile started forming on his lips and she was sure he'd have asked her if it hadn't been for a nerd in the first row who answered House's question aloud.

Both Allison and House looked at the person who interrupted the moment and Allison had to giggle to see it was Eric Foreman - the wiseacre.

"Well, you sure could try it but the rest of the treatment would be sort of useless cause your patient just died owing to your wonderful care." He said mockingly and looked around the lecture hall. "Any other ideas?"

All the students laughed and Allison finally realized she was enjoying herself after a long time of thinking there was nothing about medicine she liked. She relaxed in her seat and listened to all the interesting cases.

* * *

The rest of the lecture passed quickly and House looked at his watch.

"Okay… Gotta go. Dr Cuddy wanted me to tell you to prepare well for your exam next week. Have fun studying."

With that people started leaving and so did Allison. She got up and headed for exit with Donna on her tail.

"Wow… that was so cool." She sighed. "I heard he's looking for a team of young doctors, maybe he'd hire me when I graduate."

"Uh huh… maybe." Allison added with lack of interest. She was rather worried about the exam at the moment, she knew if she failed even that one, it'd be over.

"What about you? They'll kick you out of Princeton if you don't pass it, won't they?" Donna asked a moment later.

"Seems so…" Allison didn't feel like opening her heart to anyone at the moment… especially her.

"That's shitty." She shrugged and smiled widely as they were walking past House.

However, Allison looked on the floor hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"How's your ankle?" She heard his voice a moment later. She turned to look at him and so did Donna.

"Um, much better." Allison smiled lightly.

House took a few steps towards her stopping at a safe distance.

"Well, I wanna see you for the checkup anyway." He added and smiled.

Donna's jaw almost dropped to the floor unable to believe they knew each other. Noticing that, House looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Help you?"

"Um… well… I… I…" She stammered.

"Okay… when _you… you_… realize what you need, drop by." He said mockingly letting her know she wasn't welcome and making Allison choke with a muffled laughter.

Donna nodded imperceptibly and turned to leave. When she was far enough House looked into Allison's eyes again and smirked.

"A friend of yours?"

"Nah…" Allison shook her head and looked on the floor.

"Do you need more painkillers? I've heard the exam is a bitch." He said sympathetically.

"Um, no… that's okay."

"Good… if you need anything, feel free to ask. I could steal the assignment of the exam Cuddy's been preparing for you."

Allison looked up into his eyes in disbelief. Would he really do that?

But before she could say anything House laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I actually am a habitual criminal but that'd be too much."

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Thanks… I… I've gotta go." She almost whispered feeling tears building up in her eyes.

She quickly turned and practically ran away ignoring the soft pain of her ankle.

* * *

**TBC… more H/C moments soon to appear! I promise.**

**And thank you SOO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews you've posted. As usual, they're welcome again. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

A couple of days had passed quite uneventfully for both House and Allison. She was getting ready for her exam while House was spending most of his time at work. However, they both couldn't help thinking about the day that was soon to come. The day they were supposed to meet again…

Allison was sitting on her bed reading through her notes and tons of textbooks. It was late in the afternoon and she just couldn't take that anymore. She threw one of the books against the wall and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Her roommate Mary asked with concern.

"Dammit… I'll never pass this damn thing. I don't get it…" She cursed and lay down rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

"C'mon… of course you'll pass it. It's your last year, they won't kick you out of school after such hard work." She tried to encourage her and smiled.

"Bullshit… it's over, let's face it." Allison whispered and closed her eyes.

"You chicken, why do you give up that easily?"

"'Cuz I missed most of the lectures of this term and now I realize it was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"Well, you've had a tough year…" Mary said and got up from her bed coming closer to Allison.

"Who cares?" Allison growled angrily.

"Heey, I'm just trying to help." Mary objected shaking her head.

"I know, I know…" Allison whispered and sat on her bed. "Thanks…"

"It's gonna be okay… Don't worry. You've got two more days to study, don't you?" Mary smiled and came closer to her friend to hug her. "You're gonna be a great doctor with an amazing talent for painting."

Allison smiled and pulled back taking one of the textbooks again.

"Okay… I promise I'll do my best." She said and opened it.

"That's my girl." Mary winked and took her jacket from her wardrobe. "I'm going out so that you can study in peace."

"Okay…" Allison nodded and started reading the chapter on clinical immunology all over again.

She was absorbed in the text until she heard a knock on the door. With a sigh she got up and walked over to answer it. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she did so, though.

"Josh, what're you doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, I thought you knew it…" He growled and stormed into her room.

"Go to hell… I don't have time for you right now." She hissed but Josh didn't seem to care.

"Whatever… I need the money." He said and sat down on her bed throwing down all the materials Allison had been studying.

"What're you doin'?!" She exclaimed and dropped to her knees picking up all the papers and books.

"Don't be so touchy!" He snapped and rolled his eyes. "So, have you got the money?"

Allison looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Nah…" She whispered in a low voice.

"What?!" Josh jumped up from her bed, his face dark and angry. "I need it today! I told you that!"

She got up as well and took a deep breath.

"Leave me alone! Damn it, I'm not your savings account! Go to hell, I need to study." As soon as the words got out of her mouth she already regretted them.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Josh growled and grabbed Allison's arms firmly. "I asked you for the money and you were supposed to get them!"

"Why?!" Allison cried, her voice filled with both anger and fear. "It's not my problem that you're a goddamn junkie unable to find a job and have a normal life."

Allison looked up into his eyes and saw a growing fury in them. She was afraid of what he might do to her but on the other hand, she wanted to get rid of him for good. She didn't care he was her brother, at the moment she despised him for the way he treated her and she only wanted to see the back of him.

"Shut up! I need the money… you don't know the people, they're gonna kill me."

"So what?! I don't give a damn! Get out of here! You've ruined your life and now you're trying to do the same thing with mine but forget about it! I won't let you crush me, I'm not that stupid little sister you remember, I've changed! Get the fuck out of here!!" At the end, Allison was yelling so much that her voice broke.

For the first time in his life, Josh remained silent… He was standing there, shattered and surprised. He couldn't believe his sister was acting like that and he didn't understand why. According to him, he was the one who had done anything to let his sister have everything she could wish for…yet, now when he was asking for something she didn't seem to be willing to help him. He didn't understand her.

They were looking at each other and Allison was trembling relentlessly. She was scared, she was afraid of her own brother and she was also worried about him.

But there was nothing more she could do…

A few moments later he turned and left without a word. She collapsed on her bed and ran her hand through her hair with a sigh of despair.

* * *

The very next day Allison got up early. She took a shower, put a decent make-up on and dressed into a pair of low-rider jeans, a light blue tank top and her favorite pair of flip flops. Her ankle was already okay but she decided to see House for the checkup anyway.

When she entered the hospital, she was sent straight into one of the exam rooms to wait for _him._ She sat down and read some brochures she found there.

"Hi…" She soon heard a familiar deep voice and looked up to see House entering the room.

"Um, hello…" She mumbled and smiled. He was wearing dark jeans, light shirt and Converse sneakers.

"So… let's look at your ankle." He said in a professional tone and sat down across from her taking her foot in his palms ever so gently. "Does it still hurt?"

"Nah… it's fine." She said and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I just thought you wanted to check on it." She added justifying herself.

"Sure… that's the standard procedure**.**" He said and laid her foot on his knee. "It really seems okay now."

"Cool…" Allison whispered, not knowing what to say.

She was staring at his long thin fingers gently running down her ankle joint sending shivers down her spine. He took his time looking at her nicely shaped foot before he looked up into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Well, that's it… Just be careful about it, okay?"

"I will…" She nodded and jumped down from the examination bed slipping into her flip flops again.

House sat down at the desk and scribbled something into her file before turning to her again.

Not knowing what to do, Allison smiled lightly.

"Thank you very much and… and have a nice day." With that she turned to leave but before she could open the door he cleared his throat.

"What about the exam?" He asked, which made her turn again.

"I've got it tomorrow…" Allison sighed and looked down on the floor.

"Ready for it?"

She swallowed and shrugged.

"I dunno…" She mumbled.

"What's the problem?" He asked again.

"I don't get a couple of things." She lied… Almost everything she was reading about in the books was all Greek to her.

"Well, what about your _colleagues_?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "They can't help you?"

Allison let out a soft mocking laugh and shook her head.

"Oh, come on… they didn't even borrow me the notes I needed, let alone them helping me." She looked straight into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "That's okay… no need to worry."

"Well, I'm not worried but I just think _I_ could help you if you need it." He offered watching her carefully and waiting for her reaction.

Allison's eyes widened and she took a deep breath. There was something about this man she couldn't figure out. But she had a thing for him.

"I don't wanna bother you…" She said.

"I wouldn't offer things that would bother me…" He said.

Allison wasn't sure whether she should accept the tempting offer of help or not. She hesitated for a moment before realizing she was in a real trouble and she had to do anything not to fail.

"It'd be very nice of you…" She whispered a moment later and licked her lips.

"No big deal…" House said and added. "We could meet at the new restaurant near the dorm where you're staying…"

"Sure, sounds great." Allison smiled.

"At six?" House offered.

"Perfect." Allison nodded and left smiling.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**GunMeDownH:**** Okay, your review made me update one more chapter today. I don't think this fic is good but I hope this chapter contains more action than the previous one. :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

Mary walked into the door and found Allison in the middle of a pile of her clothes scattered all over the room.

"What're you doing?" She asked in a surprised tone. "A date?"

"Sort of…" Allison murmured and grabbed another suit she found on the top of the pile.

"You should study, shouldn't you?" Mary said and raised her eyebrows.

"That's what I'm going to do…" Allison said and threw away another dress she found inappropriate.

"Whoa… really? Which of the nerds took pity on you and offered to help you?" Mary laughed picturing all the unattractive and jejune weirdos Allison studied with.

"No nerd…" Allison snapped and threw one dress on Mary. "Do you think I can wear this?"

"Well, that depends on the person you're going out with." Mary smiled. "This is pretty sexy. You don't want the poor guy dribble on his shirt the whole night, do you?"

"Just answer this simple question – is it good?" Allison said and looked at her.

"Sure, I think it's cool. I mean hot…"

They both laughed and Mary threw the dress back on Allison.

"Put it on… I'll do the make-up for you and your hair too."

"Thanks… you're a sweetheart." Allison smiled and walked over to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Allison walked into the crowded restaurant and looked around. She smiled as soon as she caught the glimpse of House sitting at the table in the corner. She walked straight to him and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Dr House." She said timidly.

He looked up at her and his eyes widened. After a long time of choosing the right thing to wear she decided to put on a red strapless summer dress and high-heeled shoes. Mary curled her hair lightly so that the locks were falling on her bare shoulders.

"Hi…" He let out after a moment of staring at this beautiful young woman.

He got up and waited for her to sit. When he sat down too, he took a deep breath.

"Anyway, call me Greg… we met under kind of strange circumstances and I realized I didn't even introduce myself." He said and watched Allison who blushed at the remark of their first meeting.

"Okay…" She almost whispered and looked away.

House smirked when he noticed how ashamed she was feeling but remained silent. When the waiter came, they both ordered some drinks and Allison put her textbooks on the table.

"Are you hungry?" House asked breaking the silence.

"No… not really." Allison smiled.

"Okay, let's start then." He said and took one of the books gently brushing his fingers against hers. "So, what's the big deal?"

"Well, I don't understand much of the clinical immunology… I mean the malignant growth of the cellular elements, T-cells and Macrophages. I haven't found much of it in these books."

"Uh huh… piece of cake. We'll go through it. Anything else?" He asked staring into the book.

"And then maybe the diagnostic immunology… the bonds between antibodies and antigens and also the bio-chemical substances." She said and blushed again.

The waiter brought their drinks and they both took a sip before focusing fully on studying.

House kept asking her various questions to find out what she knew and what she didn't, and it didn't take long before Allison totally relaxed and started enjoying that educational encounter.

* * *

They were discussing Hashimoto's disease when House noticed Allison seemed really exhausted.

"Tired?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No… no…" She lied.

"I guess you should get some sleep before the exam." He said and closed the book.

"I'm fine…" She said and really tried to seem fine.

"Hungry?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Little…" She smiled.

"Okay… let's have something. I guess you know all the autoimmune diseases pretty well. You should trust yourself more." He shrugged and looked at the waiter who ran to them right away.

They both ordered trout with mussel and saffron sauce and another round of their drinks.

House looked at Allison and grinned.

"Don't worry… you'll pass it. And even if not, there's always a chance for a retake."

Allison bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Not for me…"

"What do you mean?" House asked with a surprised expression.

"If I fail tomorrow, they'll kick me out of school." She said in a low voice ashamed of the situation she had gotten in.

House was staring at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Uh huh… I wouldn't freak out if this wasn't my last year. It'd mean I spent all those years here in vain."

"I don't think Cuddy would be interested in complicating your life." He said trying to encourage her.

"It's not about her… It's all my fault." Allison sighed and closed her eyes feeling the tears building up.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." House shrugged but he could see she wanted to talk about it. He was sitting there silently waiting for her to start.

"Well… I don't mean to justify myself but… but the thing is that the last year was just crazy and I had to deal with other things so I left my studies out in the cold." She first took a deep breath, then a sip of her drink and continued. "My parents died in a car accident last winter and… and my brother Josh was the one to take care of me."

A single tear rolled down her face and she quickly wiped it away with her hand.

"He… he was supporting me financially but…" She sighed. "I mean I know I'm old enough to take care of myself but I really didn't have enough time to work. Um, well… until the job I accepted… you… you know what I'm talking about."

House nodded silently.

"Josh was the one who made me take the job." Allison finally let out and burst out crying. "I can't understand why I really did it, I thought I owed him something…"

"For what?" House asked.

"I didn't know at first but… but he's a drug addict."

A half smile appeared on House's lips, which kind of surprised Allison. She gave him a quizzical look not getting what exactly he found funny about it.

"So the Vicodin I prescribed you was for him, right?" He asked.

Allison looked at the table and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" She let out.

"That's okay… everybody lies." House shrugged and covered her small palm with his.

The waiter broke the painful situation bringing their dishes.

"Eat something… you'll feel better." House said and they ate in silence.

He didn't get much of what she tried to tell him, her narration was too sketchy but what he knew for sure was that this girl was something he had needed in his life for a long time.

* * *

House insisted on walking Allison back to her dorm. The night was warm and nice and Allison gave up on pretending something so she took off her shoes because her feet were killing her. Pattering barefooted she felt much better.

Seeing that House smiled and shook his head.

"These shoes were really bad for your ankle." He said.

"I know… I hate them." She laughed.

"Why did you decide to become a doctor? I understand you prefer painting."

"Not that I prefer… I love painting and there were times I was thinking of quiting med school but, well… my parents wished for me to be a doctor. I can't disappoint them."

"You won't…"

Allison looked up at him and everything turned into an awkward silence. They were looking into each others' eyes, neither of them saying a word.

"I… I'm home…" Allison finally spoke a moment later. "Thank you, Dr… Um, Greg."

"You're welcome." He said. "Hope you'll let me know as soon as you get the results."

"Of course…" She smiled and unable to fight the urge to kiss him she leaned closer and gave him at least a peck on his cheek. "Thanks again, I'm in your debt."

She whispered into his ear.

Taking in her fruity scent House closed his eyes. When she pulled back and he looked at her, he noticed she was blushing again.

"Good night…" She whispered before disappearing through the door.

"Night…" He replied and turned before limping away.

Yes, that would be a good night for both of them.

* * *

**Okay… I know it's kinda naïve to expect some reviews for this piece of crap but I am naïve I guess. I have my doubts as far as this fic is concerned, let me know what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys… I am sooo sooo sooo sorry I didn't update my fic passed two months but I'm kinda traveling the world this summer and get almost no chance to write anything. Yet, I'm going back home in two weeks with my head full of new ideas ****for Hameron and this story…**

**I hope you won't be too mad at me for receiving an alert mail confusing this note with another chapter but I promise to post a long chapter in three weeks so please be ready…lol… :)**

**I believe you're enjoying your summer as much as I do and you'll hear of me soon.**

**Luv, S. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

Allison was standing in a crowded corridor hovering and looking around. Together with other students, she was waiting impatiently for the test results.

She had to know, she didn't care about the results themselves anymore, she just needed to know. The last couple of days were awful for her, all she could think of was the test.

Allison thought she might have done well but couldn't be sure.

"Hi, Allie…" She heard a voice coming from behind her. "Waiting for the results?"

Allison turned and saw Donna smiling at her widely.

"Yep…"

"You think you passed? God, the test was so difficult and since you missed most of the lectures, I believe you must have been really confused about all the stuff."

"Well, I did my best…"

Allison didn't feel like talking to Donna, she was way too obnoxious to handle.

"I'm pretty sure I did fine." Donna smiled wickedly and shrugged. "Maybe you're not supposed to be a doctor. Maybe you should've chosen another type of studies."

Allison wanted to punch her right away but smiled at her instead. Donna was a loser with an inferiority complex and always had to wreak her anger on somebody… and Allison didn't care.

"Well, whatever…" Allison snapped and walked over to a bench to sit down.

After another thirty minutes, Dr Cuddy finally brought the results and tacked the sheet of paper on the notice board.

"Okay…" She said and smiled. "Most of you did very well… I'm only afraid these results won't delight a couple of you who didn't manage to pass. But the retake is scheduled for next Wednesday so do not worry about it."

Then she turned to leave but realized she forgot about something.

"Oh, and by the way… Is Allison Cameron here?"

Allison's heart missed a beat. That was it… over.

"Y…yes?" She almost whispered.

"Can I talk to you?" Cuddy asked and gave her a cheering smile.

"Yes…" Allison nodded and walked over to her.

"Let's go to my office…" She said and motioned for Allison to follow her.

* * *

Allison walked into Cuddy's office and took a deep breath. She knew what would follow. _'I'm sorry Allison but you didn't pass the test and I can't give you a chance to try again. Anyway, I wish you all the best for you future and I hope you'll be succesful in whatever you decide to do it your life.'_

"Take a seat…" Cuddy said and sat down as well.

Allison felt dizzy. She was about to cry but she knew she couldn't. She sat down and looked up at Cuddy.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked and gave her a cheerful smile.

"Uh huh… I…I'm fine…" Allison stammered.

"Good… This is your last year and I just wanted to tell you that I was surprised when I saw your test. You missed most of the lectures throughout this term, didn't you?"

Allison nodded silently.

"Did other students lend you their notes?"

Allison shook her head.

"Well, don't take it personally… I know you did your best but…"

"I know…" Allison murmured. "It's okay… I knew it wouldn't be any point in it. I should've given up."

"Why?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Allison looked at her. She had no idea what was going on.

"Allison, you passed the test." Cuddy smiled at her.

"W…what?" Allison gasped.

"Yeah… you've got 85 points. It's a really great result. I only wanted to talk to you about it because I know your life's been rather complicated recently and if there's anything I could do for you, just feel free to ask. I realize how difficult it must have been for you to study so if you'd like to stop out for some time, there's no problem about it…"

Allison couldn't believe it.

"… and you can get back to school as soon as you feel better." Cuddy finished and smiled at her again.

"No, don't worry about it." Allison said happily and relaxed in the chair a little bit.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm fine now and I'll promise I'll do my best to graduate in time."

"Okay… but if you've got any problems, let me know, okay?"

"Sure… thank you very much." Allison smiled and left running straight back to her dorm to tell Mary.

* * *

"You did it!! I told you!" Mary cried out as soon as Allison told her the news.

"I can't believe it! I'm back…"

"Let's have a nice dinner in the restaurant next door and then we'll spend the night bar hopping, okay?"

"Sounds great…" Allison laughed. "There's something I've got to do first."

"C'mon… booze is our first priority, whatever it is, you can do it later." Mary frowned and opened Allison's wardrobe to get her friend something nice to wear.

"Okay… I can do it tomorrow…" Allison gave in and shrugged.

"That's my girl."

* * *

After the girls filled up on beefsteaks, they headed straight to the nearest bar. They walked in and noticed a couple of their friends sitting in the corner and chatting.

"Do you wanna join them?" Mary asked.

"And you?" Allison asked back.

"It's your night… you decide…"

"Okay, whatever." Allison shrugged. There were people she liked and people she hated. Such as Eric Foreman. She knew he hated her too though.

"Hey guys…" Mary yelled as soon as they came closer and sat down on Andy's lap. "Did you miss me?"

Mary and Andy broke up long time ago, yet there was still some strange sort of chemistry between the two of them and Mary would spend the nights crying her eyes out and sulking because _"HE WAS THE BEST GUY EVER."_.

Allison knew she would burst out crying that night too.

She sat down on a chair and ordered a glass of wine.

As soon as the waiter brought her drink, Mary gave her an evil look.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Wine?" Allison raised her eyebrows.

"You're supposed to get drunk tonight!" Mary rolled her eyes and winked at the waiter who came quickly back.

"Double tequila for all of us, quickly!"

They were drinking and chatting when Allison noticed Eric Foreman was watching her closely. She gave him a quizzical look.

"So I take it you passed the test."

Allison bit her bottom lip not to burst out laughing. They were talking about it all the time, yet he seemed to be a little slow.

"That is correct…" She answered instead and took another sip of her drink.

"Did you crib it?" He asked derisively.

"No, I didn't… unlike you, my brain is able to absorb some information."

"Huh… don't doubt it since you're high all the time…" He said rather to himself and turned away to down his shot.

Allison gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and laughed.

"Everybody knows about your brother."

Allison's heart skipped a beat. How come he knew it?

"Shut up! It's none of your business." Allison hissed and got up making her way to the bar to order another drink.

* * *

Allison kept downing one shot after another and she was already pretty drunk but she enjoyed it.

"Honey…" Mary whispered into her ear. "Are you havin' fun?"

"Uh huh…" Allison mumbled and laughed.

"Good… well, me and Andy are leaving already… Would you mind going back home on your own?"

"No…not at all…" Allison shook her head and smiled but her smile turned into a frown quickly. "Wait a minute… what about David?"

"Let's not talk about him…" Mary said and wanted to leave but Allison grabbed her arm.

"Mary… David is your boyfriend… why are you so obsessed by Andy? He's a complete moron."

"Noo, he's not!" Mary cried out and wrenched herself free from Allison's grip. "Leave me alone…"

With that Mary left.

After another two or three shots of tequila Allison heard a voice behind her.

"Can I join you?"

She didn't bother to turn at all.

"Go to hell…" She snapped and took a sip.

"Been there…"

"Huh… who cares?" She said and laughed as if it was the best joke she'd ever made.

"I believe you owe me that…" The deep voice said again.

Allison finally turned to look at the man and gasped.

"Oh god… Dr House… I mean Greg… I…I'm so sorry…" She could feel herself blushing but couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about it…may I then?" He asked and when she nodded silently, he sat down next to her.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed… You promised me something…" He said partly with lack of interest but his comment made her blush again anyway.

"Sorry… I wanted to call you tomorrow…" She said apologetically. "And I wanted to thank you… I passed it."

"I know…" House said with a half smile and ordered a glass of Scotch.

"What? How?"

"I have my ways…" He shrugged and took a sip of his drink as soon as the bartender put it in front of him.

"I still can't believe it…" Allison laughed and downed her shot again feeling more and more dizzy.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so drunk…"

"I'm not drunk!" Allison snapped and pouted.

Seeing her beautiful face, House smiled.

"That's okay… getting drunk is fine… I should know…"

They talked some more about the test until Allison wanted to go to bathroom and almost fell down.

"You should go home…" House suggested and throwing some money on the bar, he got up and put his arm around Allison's waist to steady her.

"I'm fine…" She objected.

"Sure you are…" He smiled and dragged her towards the exit door.

* * *

House walked her back to her dorm, which took him almost half an hour because Allison wasn't able to walk properly.

"I guess I'm drunk…" She said after she staggered again.

"Seems to me too…" He said and took her hand in his. "We're almost there…Have you got the keys?"

"I hope so…"

They stopped in front of the dorm and Allison looked up into his eyes.

He was prefect.

She wanted to kiss him.

She had to do it.

She leaned closer and stood on her tiptoes closing her eyes and trying to kiss him. She soon felt his warm lips against hers and enjoyed the moment until he grabbed her arms and pulled away.

She opened her eyes quickly and looked into his with a quizzical look.

"You're drunk." He said.

"So?"

"We shouldn't do it… you'll regret it as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning."

"I won't…" She objected, anger bubbling inside her.

"Just go home…" He said in a low voice.

She looked around and shook her head.

"No…" She said resolutely and taking his face in her palms she leaned and kissed him again. This time she could feel he wasn't objecting anymore and growing more self-confident she parted her lips and ran her tongue along his lips making him moan and pull her closer to him.

House soon deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. She melted in his arms enjoying every single minute of it.

They were kissing heavily until they noticed a photoflash light nearby. They opened their eyes and looked around but there was no one to be seen.

* * *

**TBC**

**Okay, once again, sorry for the delay… I promise to update soon but only in case you are interested…**

**Take care… luv, S.**


	11. Chapter 11

"No…" She said resolutely and taking his face in her palms she leaned and kissed him again. This time she could feel he wasn't objecting anymore and growing more self-confident she parted her lips and ran her tongue along his lips making him moan and pull her closer to him.

House soon deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. She melted in his arms enjoying every single minute of it.

They were kissing heavily until they noticed a photoflash nearby. They opened their eyes and looked around but there was no one to be seen.

**CHAPTER 10**

"What was that?" Allison gasped as soon as she broke off the kiss.

"No idea…" House hissed and looked around once again just to be sure.

"What if someone took a photo of us?" She whispered, her voice shaky.

"Why would anyone to be interested in the two of us?" House rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't be pathetic."

Allison flashed him an evil look and pouted. "You better be right."

"I am…" House whispered and kissed her goodnight. "You should go get some sleep…"

"Will… um… will you call me tomorrow?" She asked stepping back and blushing slightly.

"Sure…"

Allison smiled and kissed him on his lips again before making her way towards the door.

"Whoa… I'm pretty sure you think I'm a superman but still I'm not a thought-reader. I can't guess your phone number…" House smiled.

"Oh… huh… sorry…" Allison murmured and came back writing her phone number on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Night…" She added.

"Thanks… good night."

* * *

Allison collapsed on her bed and smiled. She completely forgot about the photoflash, all she could think of was the passionate kiss with House. Was it finally what she was looking for? Was _he _it?

She wasn't sure… she was still a little drunk but she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.

She was, however, woken up by constant sobs from the other side of her room. Allison sat up on her bed and norrowed her eyes.

"Mary?"

"Leave me alone…" Mary sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked sympathetically and walked over to Mary's bed.

"David saw me and Andy… made a scene… and… and broke up with me."

Allison rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from telling her 'I TOLD YOU!'.

"Come on… it will be fine… you two belong together."

"He won't forgive me…" She sobbed again.

"Don't worry…" Allison took her hand in hers.

A couple of minutes later Mary looked up at Allison and wiped her tears away from her face.

"How was the party anyway? You didn't seem to be having much fun before I left."

Allison smiled slyly.

"It was fine…" She answered.

"Sorry I left you there… if only I had stayed." Mary burst out crying again. "Did you walk home on your own?"

"No…" Allison simply replied.

"That's fine… who walked you home?"

"Let's say it was a knight in tainted armor…" Allison smiled again.

"Wait… who was it??"

"Let's get some sleep… I'm a bit hungover… I need to lie down."

With that Allison got up and made her way to her bed.

"You'll tell me tomorrow… you won't get rid of me that easily." Mary growled.

"Okay… okay…" Allison yawned and fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

* * *

Allison was still sound asleep when her cell phone rang, yet being half asleep she didn't realize it was her cell.

"Mary… your alarm clock went off…" Allison growled but the annoying noise was louder and louder. "Dammit, can you hear me?"

She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes lazily before she noticed Mary's bed was made and she was gone. Allison looked around and sighed. She saw her cell on the table and made her way there to pick up.

"Hello?" She said and yawned.

"_Oh, did I wake you?"_

"Greg?!" She yelped.

"Yup, that's me…" He laughed lightly. "So, did I?"

"Um, sort of…"

"I did… cool…" He laughed again.

Allison walked over to her bed again and sat down.

"How come you're already awake?"

"I'm an early riser…" He replied.

"Okay…" She smiled and yawned again.

Then there was silence. She didn't know what to say and he didn't either. Quickly she tried to think of anything she could say before he spoke up and broke the awkward silence.

"So, are you decent?" He asked.

"What?" She didn't understand why he was asking such questions. She looked at her ex-boyfriend's boxers she liked to wear and a pink tank top. "Yeah… I guess so."

"Great… can I come in, then?" He asked and before Allison could object she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up from her bed and ran to the door leaning on it.

"You… you are there?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"You don't believe me?" He asked back and she could hear his voice coming from behind the door.

"Oh my god…" She let out.

"C'mon, Allison…let me in…" He said in a low voice. "Some people are watching me…"

"I can't let you in… are you crazy? I've just woken up… I have no make-up on and I haven't even showered."

"Please… this is painful enough. I can't stand here anymore…" House begged.

"Well, now it's painful for you… if I let you in, it'll make the situation painful for me… no way."

House could picture her blushing and it made him smile.

"I won't look at you…" He promised.

"Huh… in pig's eye…" Allison growled and House burst out laughing hearing the expression she used.

And then there was silence again. House knew she would give in and open the door and so he decide to wait.

"Promise you won't look?" She asked in a timid voice a moment later.

"Absolutely…" He said satisfied with himself.

A second later Allison hung up and opened the door slowly… He limped in and closed the door behind him. He looked at her standing there and smiled. She was beautiful.

Her hair was a mess and she was wearing only male boxers and a tank top but she seemed perfect to him.

"Hey! You promised not to look."

"I'm not looking… I'm drooling…" He said rather to himself but Allison only shook her head and told him to sit down on a chair. House did as he was told but his eyes never left her perfectly shaped body.

Allison didn't feel very comfortable with him watching her so she started pacing the room.

"Why… why are you here anyway?" She asked and regretted her question right away.

"Wanna have a breakfast with you…" He shrugged innocently.

"Oh… um… okay… I… I need to get changed." She said and increased her nervous pace.

"Okay…" House said and crossed his arms.

"You're not gonna watch me…" She said and rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back… Um by the way… where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

"Okay…"She smiled and disappeared through the door.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL**

Cuddy sat down at her desk covered with files and papers. She sighed…

It was going to be another long day.

While sipping her coffee, she noticed an envelope without a stamp or address, there was only her name.

She put away her mug and grabbed the envelope looking closely at it. Then she opened it and pulled out a photo of two silhouettes kissing in the middle of the night.

She raised her eyebrows and tried to make out who those two people were.

* * *

**Sorry, it's shorter than I thought it would be but there will be another update… I promise.**

**Thanks for support… :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay… I'm sorry it took me so long to update but the new seasons of House aren't really inspiring as far as the Hameron stuff is concerned. Besides I'm really busy and I'm not having as much fun writing it as I used to so I guess you won't be having as much fun reading it. I dunno… just let me know if you feel up to it. Thanks :) **

**CHAPTER 11**

"Where are we going?" Allison gasped, still having a hard time believing what was happening.

"Shhh, don't ask… spoils the surprise…" House gave her a half smile and took her hand in his. Allison took a deep breath and smiled. This was good. When she first met House, it would never come to her mind she was could ever fall for him. But that was in fact happening. Anytime she remembered their kiss, she smiled subconsciously.

And now they walked hand in hand through the city as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Hungry?" House asked.

"A little…" She replied.

"Okay…fine…we're almost there."

A little later, they walked into a nice café situated outside the city center. Allison breathed in and closed her eyes. She loved this type of places with a special atmosphere.

House put his arm around Allison's waist and leaned in closer.

"Hope you're not disappointed, I just really like it here." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She shuddered lightly and shook her head.

"I love it… it's perfect."

His arm never left her waist as he walked her to a small table in the corner. They sat down and Allison looked around smiling.

Before House could say anything, the waiter came to their table.

"Good morning… what will you have for drink?" He asked and they both ordered coffee.

When he left giving them time to choose their breakfast House looked up at Allison.

"How was your night?"

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled.

"Very good, thank you."

"No hangover?" House raised his eyebrow.

"No… not at all…" Allison smiled again and blushed a little. "What… um… do you mean I was really that… huh… drunk?"

House smiled slyly. "No… you were just cute."

"Okay…" Allison let out in a low voice.

When the waiter brought their mugs of coffee, they ordered a substantial breakfast and then there was silence.

Allison bit her bottom lip and looked out the window.

"What's up?" He asked drawing her attention back to him.

"Nothing…" She smiled.

"Okay…" House said distrustfully but decided to change the subject. "So, what about your studies? Are you busy now?"

"Not really… I'm thinking of dedicating more time to painting now…" She said.

"Sounds great…" House added and cleared his throat before continuing. "What about today? Any lectures?"

"Yeah… just a couple." She smiled. "And you? Any interesting case?"

"No… just people dying of runny nose I guess."

Allison let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "Funny…"

There wasn't much to talk about and they both knew it, it was a little strange but Allison felt really comfortable with House around so she decided to enjoy the sunny morning, nice coffee and her company.

She relaxed in her chair and took a sip of the coffee. Her eyes wandered while his were focused on her beautiful face. No matter how much he hated the idea of being a wuss like Wilson, he had thing for Allison. She was smart and beautiful and funny to be with.

After they ate their breakfast, House got up.

"Excuse me…" He said and limped away. Allison looked out the window again absorbed in her thoughts until she heard a loud beep. She looked at her cell to see who was texting her but she didn't know the number. Her eyes widened with every single word she read feeling dizzy.

She couldn't believe what she saw but the moment she heard House coming closer she threw her cell back into her bag. He smiled at her and they walked out of the cafe. The sun was shining but it was rather cold outside.

Allison shivered and zipped up her jacket.

"Thank you… it was a great morning." She said in a low voice.

"You're welcome." House replied and his palm cupped her cheek. Allison smiled but felt the tears building up in her eyes. She looked away but it was too late. "What's wrong, Allison?"

She shook her head violently and blinked away the tears.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say…" She whispered but never finished the sentence.

"Look at me…" House said.

She did as she was told and couldn't stop the tears anymore. She quickly looked away again but House pulled her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head.

"Shhh, it's okay…"

He had no idea what was going on but tried to calm her down anyway. He could hear her sob so he tightened his arms around her petite body.

"Come here… let's sit down." He offered and led her to the nearest bench.

They sat down but his arms never left her.

"You know you can trust me, don't you?"

She nodded silently and wiped away her tears.

"Tell me what's wrong…" He insisted.

A moment later she looked up at him, her eyes full of despair.

"This will get us nowhere." She sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" House asked with concern.

"You and me…" She whispered looking away.

He didn't understand her. She seemed perfectly fine the whole morning and now she was freaking out.

He decided to wait for her to speak. There was no point in forcing her.

It took her some time before she took a deep breath and continued.

"I passed the test because you helped me. And most people think I was cheating. When they find out it was you who helped me, they'll accuse me of sleeping my way to …"

"It didn't seem to bother you the other night." He hissed interrupting her.

"This… this is wrong…" She said making her way out of his embrace and leaving. He was calling after her but she never turned to look at him.

House ran his hands through his hair not getting what happened to her.

* * *

House entered his office stopping a few seconds later.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked.

"Waiting for you… you should've been here two hours ago, by the way." Cuddy growled.

"Well, I'm here now…" House shrugged and walked over to his desk.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, I believe."

"It is my business! You work for me!!" She exclaimed angrily.

House watched her carefully. She was mad at him 24/7 but this was different. Something was really eating her.

"What's wrong?"

"This is _wrong_!" She yelled and threw a photo on the table.

House took it and looked at it closely. He knew perfectly what it was… everything was making sense now. That was why Allison started freaking out.

"Well?" She growled.

"Well, what?" House growled back.

"There's nothing you can tell me about it?"

"Exactly…" He replied and threw the photo back on the table.

"Damn it! Do you really want me to fire you?"

"On what basis would you like to fire me?" House asked looking straight into her eyes.

"You've got a love affair with a student!"

"No, I don't…" House shrugged and sat down swallowing two Vicodins.

"What? Are you kidding me? Dammit, this isn't funny anymore." She yelled again. "Allison Cameron was having serious troubles with her studies but she's doing fine ever since she started seeing you! Are you trying to tell me that it is coincidence?"

"Go to hell, Cuddy…" House growled and put his feet on the table.

She was standing there in shock before giving up and leaving. House closed his eyes and sighed. This wasn't good.

* * *

**TBC… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, believe it or not… second update today… here's another chapter. Have fun, hope you'll like it. I'll be happy if you post me some reviews… if you could, please do so. Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 12**

House was sipping his Scotch sitting alone in his living room absorbed in his thoughts. It probably couldn't get any worse…

He liked Allison and he knew she liked him.

But she seemed too scared to …

KNOCK.. KNOCK.. KNOCK..

House jerked before getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened to see Allison there. Her eyes were puffed and she looked so vulnerable.

She looked into his eyes and he could read her mind in them.

He simply nodded and let her in before closing the door. Neither of them said a word as Allison stopped in the middle of his living room and bit her bottom lip.

"Can I have some Scotch, please?" She asked in a soft voice.

House nodded again and poured her a glass of Scotch before limping towards her and handing it to her.

"Thank you…" She whispered and took a sip of it.

House didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure why she came to see him after everything she told him in the morning.

"Sit down…" He finally let out and watched her walk over to the couch and sit.

Her auburn hair was hanging loose over her fragile shoulders and her doe eyes were looking up at him quizzically.

She didn't have any questions for him, though. It was more than obvious she kept asking herself why she let all that happen.

He waited some more before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry…" She let out desperately.

"No… don't be." He said and ran his finger across her cheek. "I know what happened and perhaps it would be better if we stopped seeing each other."

House didn't want to stop seeing her, of course he didn't but he thought it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

Allison looked up at him and licked her lips.

"Do you really mean it?"

House nodded silently. He didn't have much choice, did he?

"You know…" She said and cleared her throat. "I believe that if it is generally thought I'm sleeping with you…" She cleared her throat again and leaned closer. "I want it to be true…" She finished and kissed him gently on lips waiting for his reaction.

He pulled back staring at her.

"What?"

She smiled softly and took his hand in hers intertwining her fingers with his. Then she moved slightly closer to him planting soft kisses along his stubbled jaw. She heard him moan lightly and smiled.

Allison placed her hands at either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes as he slowly put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

She kissed him slowly and seductively but he pulled away.

"This… this is wrong…" He said in a husky voice.

"No, this is just right…" She shook her head and brushed her lips along his.

She watched him close his eyes before she kissed him again. Her tongue traced his upper lip waiting for him to part his mouth and sliding her tongue inside.

He moaned again and tightened his grip on her making her yelp and pushing his own tongue into her mouth.

Moments later he broke the kiss and removed a strand of hair from her face. He looked at her flushed face and swollen lips and swallowed with difficulty.

"We have to stop now…" He said, his voice giving in. He got up and limped towards the kitchen.

"No…" She objected.

He looked at her with the saddest eyes.

"I'll call a cab for you …" He said and disappeared through the door.

Allison was sitting there confused. She wanted this…she wanted him. She didn't care about her classmates, she didn't care about anybody. She needed him.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to find House searching through a pile of cards for a taxi phone number. He was cursing lightly unable to find any, which made Allison smile.

She came up to him and grabbed his hand making him look at her.

"Don't bother…" She said. "I'll leave…"

"Okay…" He whispered interrupting her.

"I'll leave if you tell me this was all mistake, if you tell you want me to leave…" She added.

His eyes widened but never left hers.

"Don't do it…" He said.

"Do what?"

"Don't make it worse…"

"Tell me to leave and I will." She insisted.

Her heart was beating so hard, she couldn't imagine what would happen if he really told her to leave. But he was silent. Those seconds felt like hours before Allison smiled and shrugged.

"Time is up…you missed it."

With that she leaned in and started to kiss him slowly and seductively just like she did earlier. Seeing he wasn't objecting, she slowly moved to his neck nibbling on it and caressing his arms with her fingers.

"Where's bedroom?" She asked boldly and smiled.

* * *

Once in bedroom, he undid each button on her blouse. She was melting beneath his touch and he knew it. As he undid each button he would flick his tongue on her neck and once he removed her blouse he looked at her, she still had her eyes closed. She was perfect to him.

He laid her down on his bed and moved on top of her watching her carefully. She was wearing a black lacy bra and he could swear he had never seen anything sexier. She licked her lips, opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

His fingers traced across her breast to her stomach resting on the zipper of her jeans. He removed them quickly and kissed her deeply again. She moaned and put her arms around his neck as his finger pads gently wandered all over her silky skin. She had goose bumps at any single part of her body he touched and kept whimpering anytime he found a sensitive spot.

House wanted to take his time with her and also take control. He had to remember that night.

He kissed her deeply again before he managed to unclasp her bra and remove it. She moaned again knowing she was helpless but the way he made her feel seemed more important at the moment.

House planted soft kisses down her neck stopping at her breast. Her breathing was getting quicker and quicker and he knew _he_ was causing it. He leaned down and covered his mouth over one of her nipples feeling her jerk with pleasure. She groaned again.

He carried on for a little while longer by sucking, licking and lightly biting her going from one breast to the other before his lips returned to hers. His hands moved lower to her waist and then pulled down her panties.

She objected by whining softly knowing he was still fully dressed, which made him smirk. She tried to fight him and get on the top but he didn't let her.

Instead he grabbed her wrists and put them above her head smiling at her.

"Don't fight me…" He whispered.

She moaned desperately trying to kiss him. He pressed his lips against hers pushing his tongue in her mouth again while his right hand moved to her knee caressing it and making its way up along her thigh.

She knew where this was going and started groaning desperately even before he reached her core. He pressed his lips against hers once again in order to muffle her moans as his thumb circled her clit. She started twitching intensively but House didn't stop. Instead, he inserted a finger into her and watched her reactions.

Her eyes were shut, her face was flushed and she was wriggling and moaning. She soon came and he released her wrists and pulled her in his arms. She was panting and her heart was beating really hard so he just waited for her to relax. She laid her head on his chest unable to think and he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

She was right… this was right.

* * *

Allison opened her eyes and trembled heavily. She was naked and cold. She raised her head and looked up at House who seemed to be sound asleep and kissed his lips.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"I'm cold…" She whispered.

House grabbed a blanket and put it over her chilly body.

"I'm sorry…"

She smiled wearily and kissed him again softly.

"Let's get some sleep…" House said and kissed her nose. "You look tired."

Allison, however, ran her hands along his chest making her way underneath his t-shirt.

"Nah, you're not sneaking out of this that easily." She smiled and removed his t-shirt quickly. Then she moved on top of him and kissed him deeply before going lower and lower. His hands traced all over her back sending shivers down her spine.

She unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans but when she leaned in to take off his boxers too, his hands grabbed her arms lightly and pulled her up to him.

Allison looked at him quizzically.

"It's the scar… you don't wanna see it, trust me." He said trying to make a little joke but his voice was full of sorrow.

Allison kissed him deeply letting him know she didn't care at all.

"I need you, Greg…" She whispered into his ear and her hands moved lower to work on his boxers for the second time. This time House didn't object.

He pulled her on her back again and entered her kissing her softly and slowly but deepening the kiss with each thrust. He caressed her thigh before lifting it up and they both cried out when he did so muffling their moans with another kiss.

Soon Allison was very close to the edge again, all she could do was to breathe heavily. House grabbed her butt and started to grind into her, his lips never leaving hers. They climaxed together a couple of minutes later, enjoying the sensation.

After House collapsed on his back, he pulled Allison in his arms once again. She could hear his heartbeat slow down a little and her left hand started tracing patterns all over his chest until he took her tiny palm in his and kissed her fingertips.

"Everything will be fine, right?" She asked hoping to get an affirmative answer.

"Yeah… don't worry." House said and kissed the top of her head.

He closed his eyes falling asleep slowly when she spoke again.

"Guess what? This was really worth all the troubles we're in…" She whispered and closed her eyes too.

**TBC … please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Huh, this is rather funny. It's been three years I stopped writing this fic, however today I found it here and thought it could be fun to write one more chapter.**

**So in case there are still some … or any readers of my story, here you are. I hope you like it and it would be nice if you left me a comment.**

* * *

When Allison woke up in the morning, a smile appeared on her face instantly. She watched House as he was still sound asleep and after awhile she started planting kisses on his neck to wake him up. He growled and turned around.

She smiled even more because somehow she found his grumpiness even when sleeping really sweet. She got up, put on her clothes and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. That's when she realized how intense the previous night was. She still felt weak in knees.

When she looked around House's kitchen it was pretty much obvious there wasn't almost anything she could use to prepare a proper breakfast for her and her lover, at least in case they didn't feel like starting the day with a shot of Scotch. And so she decided to go and buy something reasonable in the nearest shop and be back before he wakes up. She took the keys that were lying on the table and opened the door.

However, when she opened the door, she jerked and her blood ran cold because she bumped into a man who was right about the knock on House's door. They looked at each other in shock, however he smiled soon after.

"Hello." He said and gave her another quizzical look. He was tall with brown hair and she was sure she had met him before. However, she had no idea where.

"Um, hi… " She replied.

The man was still looking at her as she wondered what to do. _Who in the world could he be? His friend? His colleague? Or worse, his boss?_

"Is House there?" He asked breaking the awful silence.

"Yep." Was all she could utter.

"Do you think you could let me in?" He asked and raised his eyebrow. _Why was she so nervous? Who was she? She was way too beautiful to be involved with House._ Or at least it seemed to him that way.

"Sure." She said and took a deep breath. "I… I was just leaving anyway."

She opened the door for him and put the keys back on the table before leaving. She had to get out of there immediately.

The man wanted to say something more but she had been already gone when he turned to look at her again.

* * *

_What was I thinking? I slept with him and now I was seen leaving his apartment. Dammit. What if Cuddy finds out and really kicks me out of school?_

Allison's mind wandered as she walked back to her dorm. It was a beautiful morning with a light breeze and colorful signs of the beginning of fall. Yet, somehow she couldn't really pay much attention to the trees as the flashbacks from the previous night kept haunting her and she finally realized how difficult it was to resist something that could be called a fatal attraction. House was old and grumpy… He actually might have been twice her age. Also, he was a strange loner, perhaps once heartbroken and bitter ever since. But he was absolutely nice and sweet to her and she felt happy and safe with him. She had missed the feeling of security and now, when she found it, was she supposed to let it go? On the other hand, she was still a student and they both could be in a big trouble for having done what they did. But, again, what they did was amazing. She had never felt like this before and their passion seemed way too overwhelming at that moment.

Allison was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a young girl approaching her.

"Allison! Hi!" It was Donna. The most annoying person you can meet at 8 in the morning. Correction, you can meet at any time of the day.

"Hi." Allison replied with lack of interest.

"Oh my god, have you heard about it?" She asked in an excited voice.

"About what?" Allison asked back.

"Well, this is just crazy but it seems that Dr. House is sleeping with one of his students! Isn't that unbelievable? I just found out yesterday… Obviously somebody has taken a photo of the two of them and sent it to his superior. They may even fire him!"

Allison's heart skipped a beat but soon she narrowed her eyes at her and did her best to play it cool.

"What are you talking about, Donna?"

"You really haven't heard? I mean, you actually know him, don't you? Wow, anyway, that's just wicked! I wonder who that is…"

Allison took a deep breath and pretended to listen to Donna as she went on and on about what could happen to House and 'the unknown student' he is said to be seeing.

"… and so as soon as I find out who that is, I'll tell you. I'm kinda jealous of her but I wouldn't wanna be kicked out of school because of this, you know."

Allison nearly told her to shut up and realize it would actually _never_ happen to her because no man would ever bother to get in trouble because of _her_, but instead she just faked a smile, made a lame excuse about being late for 'a thing', said 'bye' and left as quickly as she could.

She felt dizzy as she walked away from the annoying girl.

Things were getting worse.

* * *

A man walked into the bedroom, took a shoe which was lying on the floor and threw it at a sleeping body.

"Wake up!" He said loudly and frowned.

House jerked, let out a soft shriek and sat on the bed confused and still very drowsy.

"What…what the hell… are you doing here?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "And where is…um…?" He stopped in the middle of the sentence realizing it would be so much better if he never finished it.

"Where is um, who? The beautiful girl I met who must have spent the night here?"

House's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes… Well, she left. Hope you have her number because she didn't tell me to leave a note or anything. Or perhaps it's enough if you still remember the official number of the escort service she works for, right?"

"Shut up, Wilson. What do you want?" House growled and got up from the bed. He put his clothes on and grabbed his cane to pace to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm quite sure I came here for something important but now I somehow can't remember. Who was she?" Wilson smiled widely and followed House.

"It's none of your business." House snapped and swallowed a few pills of Vicodin. That totally wasn't the way he wanted to spend that particular morning. Why did Allison leave? Where did she meet Wilson? What in the world could he have told her?

"I guess it is… Listen House, friends or foes, I think you are in a big big trouble. Cuddy told me about your fling and now it all makes sense to me. They can fire you and even though I couldn't care less, I have an offer for you."

"Leave me alone, Wilson." House was becoming really mad, he needed to talk to Allison as soon as possible.

"I want you to become a member of my team, which may seem a little like a step down for you now but I think you don't have much choice actually after what you did and after what I had seen this morning. Less money, more work but I can make Cuddy let you stay, how about that?"

House looked at Wilson and shook his head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

* * *

**Read it? Let me know if I should continue or better not bother. LOL. Thanks and wish you all a nice day :-)**


End file.
